A Whole New World Of Death
by smartgirl13579
Summary: It's just a normal day in the 12th precinct... and suddenly the supernatural is sitting in the interrogation room. When Nico and his friends crash NYPD headquarters, Esposito seems to know them. Then he walks into a wall and disappears. Instantly, the detectives are thrown into a mystery that they don't know they can solve. AU. *ON HIATUS*
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is kind of an after-story to The Fire Within, but placed in ****Castle****. I crossed the two a bit in TFW, but I didn't get into it. Since I haven't finished TFW, I won't give anything away except that they get Leo back. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

_A Whole New World...Of Death_

Prologue

"No,"Nico hissed,"We need them. The enemy is too strong."

His dark eyes glittered with worry, and his silky jet-black hair seemed to stand straight up. The older girl with honey-blonde hair and steely eyes sitting next to him spat back,"The enemy shouldn't even be a threat at all. Besides, we don't need help from _mortals_."

"You needed help from a mortal in the Labyrinth, Annabeth," Nico reminded her. Annabeth angrily protested,"Yeah, but that was Rachel, and she could see clearly-" A guy with sea green irises and tousled black hair interjected," You guys done yet? 'Cause if you are, let's move on."  
Annabeth glared at him, and another teenage gal with long, stringy brown locks and a battle-scarred face retorted,"Shut up Percy. You don't have any ideas anyway."  
"Ditto, Clarisse," Percy replied. "But I bet Annabeth and Piper already have one, or are at least gonna come up with some."

Piper, a pretty girl of about 16 with multicolored eyes and choppy chocolate hair answered,"Nope. But I bet Hazel and Frank couldn't come with anything, either." Hazel's golden eyes flashed, and her cinnamon curls covered her face, making her look dangerous. "Piper McLean, you did not just say that."

"All right, all right! No need to go all Roman on me," mumbled Piper. Frank's sharp Chinese-Canadian resembled his father, Mars, when he was ticked, and he angrily replied,"You say that like it's a bad thing. It's a very effective way of force-" He was interrupted when Jason cried out,"How DARE you!? Leo's not here because he's  
sick and hurt and you know it!"

The target of his fury appeared to be Clarisse when she spat back,"He might be that way, but he could be in here right now if he hadn't had to go and get himself captured!"

Jason's ice blue eyes were smoldering, and he had that look on his face when he was about to summon lightning and fry an adversary. "Stop!" cried Annabeth. She turned to Nico, who had a smug look on his face. "We can go to the mortals to help, but only if the demigod will help us." "He will. I know he will," Nico replied confidently.

Piper turned and let out a long, piercing whistle, and a giant mechanical dragon swooped down. It clicked and whistled, its ruby eyes flickering. Piper replied,"Yes, I know, so until he recovers, I'm your master. We need to get to the city, and hurry."

Everyone climbed aboard the huge bronze wonder and Festus took off, his enormous wings shoving the air down, despite the harsh winds. Nico grinned. If his opinion counted, and if his brother would help, they stood a fighting chance.


	2. An Occurance with the Supernatural

_CH. 1_

Beckett

I yawned and looked up from my desk at the NYPD precinct where I worked. I glanced at the clock. 5:30: about an hour left before Castle and I could leave. I watched as he made his way over to me. Richard Castle, a rockstar in the literary world; a famous, world renowned author. This goof was my husband. Rick's green eyes glittered with cheekiness as he made his way over to me, his dark brown hair swept to one side. He pulled a chair up beside me and plucked a messed-up Rubik's cube off of my desk and began to fiddle with it. He glanced up at the thick sheaf of papers under my pen and asked in dismay,"When's the deadline for those papers?" looking ticked when I replied,"Tomorrow night." He seemed outraged on my behalf, then obviously thought better of it, and returned to the cube.

Esposito and Ryan slipped out of the interrogation room, chuckling softly, and headed for the break room. Ryan seemed completely at ease, but Espo's void-black eyes held a hint of unease and a gleam of...fear? I was confused. Espo's one of the toughest, bravest people I've met, and I have met a LOT of people. He's much better with weapons than the rest of us, and excels at working in the dark and shadows. Yet his body was tense, and his hands were tapping in anticipation as he disappeared into the break room.

I couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong. _Maybe, but that wasn't any of my business, _said the practical voice in my head. _So? He's your friend, _said the sensitive side of me. I mentally told the voices to shut up, and continued my work. Rick cursed under his breath, probably out of frustration, his colorful language directed straight at the Rubik's cube. "Kate do you be-" Poor Rick was interrupted by the dinging of the elevator. I glanced over, expecting one of the precinct detectives to step out. Instead, I got a group of teenage kids.

Esposito

OK, I admit it. I was nervous. Maybe I was showing it more than I meant to, but that was a total accident. I can usually hide it, but I was (Fine, Beckett I admit it) afraid. OK, I'm just rambling here. I'll tell you what happened when the kids got there.

I was talking with Ryan, we were just goofing around. That's when the elevator opened and out walked Nico di Angelo. I was totally confused. Shouldn't he be at Camp Half-Blood? Suddenly, relief washed over me. He had survived the war with Gaea. I had been dealing with a handful of the worst US criminals that Gaea had brainwashed. Meanwhile, Nico was shadow-traveling his life off, literally, and had probably just about turned into a ghost. Lucky him.

I slipped out of the break room, Ryan trailing right behind me. Nico approached me, his group following and examining. I had already met all of them, and they considered me a friend. "Nico! Gods, I was so worried. You won, right?" Nico, nodded, and I sighed in relief. Beckett was shocked, and hostile; I could tell by the look on her face that she was ready to take them to interrogation. "Espo, who are these..._kids?_" Oh, boy. She was reaching for her gun. I shot out my arm, stopping her from getting to her firearm. "Whoa, whoa. It's OK. He's a friend." At the word _friend _Nico's face scrunched up in offense, and he protested,"_Friend? _Come on, Javi. I'm your brother, for Hades' sake!" Annabeth stepped up next to him, her stormy gray eyes crackling with annoyance. She tapped on his shoulder and hissed,"Why do you have to keep everything so secret? Why didn't you tell us he's your _brother_?" Beckett, Castle, and Ryan all looked the same way, except the annoyance was replaced with confusion. But included in Castle's look was excitement, mischief, and surprise.

"_Hades'_ sake? And how does this kid know you?" "Uh, we all know Javi." Clarisse had stepped forward and was looking just like Beckett: Hostile and angry, but not at me. WE were close friends. I scanned the group and noticed someone was missing. "Hey, where's Leo?" As soon as I got the words out, I could tell I'd hit a sore spot. Percy was the one who answered,"He's recovering from the...incident."I nodded, knowing what he meant. I started to answer,"How long is-" when Beckett interrupted me,"Espo, _who are these people?_" I turned, and her gun was pointed right between my eyes.

Castle

"Whoa, whoa!" I snatched the gun away from Beckett and tossed it under her desk. "Beckett, what are you doing?!" She was breathing heavily, and there was a wild look in her eyes. "Just standard procedure," she said dazedly. Esposito's dark features were simmering with anger, but not shock, like he had expected this to happen. One of the teenagers, a girl with choppy, chocolate brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes stepped forward. Behind her, a guy with ice colored peepers and golden hair looked on with anxiety. Ms. Kaleidoscope-Eyes started speaking in a gentle, soothing voice: "I'm Piper. All you want is to listen to me sing, and gently coax you into relaxation." I had an overwhelming desire to do exactly as she said. Her sweet voice wrapped around me, and I yawned as her song began. _"Sleep, my child, and peace be with thee, all through the night." _

Beckett crumpled to the floor and began snoring, and I started to follow her, when Espo yelled,"Piper, stop! We can't help you if all you do is put us to sleep!" Piper abruptly stopped singing, and Beckett stood up like nothing had happened. So did Ryan, I, Captain Gates, and a dozen other officers who had overheard. Piper glanced behind her, and saw a couple of her comrades who had fallen asleep stand up, looking extremely annoyed. The first, a girl with waist-length cinnamon-colored curls and eyes the color of the sun shot a glare at Piper, and the second, a buff Chinese-Canadian dude with a black buzz cut, just looked confused. "Piper, you have to stop being so general! Direct it at a single person." A girl who looked to be about 17 or 18 started talking in an intense monologue involving a lot of science (from what I could tell). She had long, honey-blonde locks and stone-colored eyes that sparkled as she talked. A guy with sea-green eyes and tousled black hair put out a hand: the international sign for stop. "Annabeth, I don't think Piper understands you. I don't think _anyone_ understands you." Annabeth stopped talking and looked exasperated, like no one ever understood her anyway. I could relate to that. "Percy, I was doing that on purpose." Percy replied,"I know. I'm just stating the obvious."

Espo sighed. "Look, if you're just going to argue, I'm leaving. The sun is setting, it's getting dark, and it's the best time for travel. By the way, where's Festus?" "Hazel brought him," one of them answered. The girl with the cinnamon curls stepped forward, a golden suitcase in tow. "Great," answered Espo. "Now Nico and I need to go talk to Chiron." I had watched in silent fascination, until Espo said Chiron. Now I was confused. "Who names their kid Chiron? He's half horse!" "Not all the time," objected Percy. "He stays in a wheelchair in disguise." What in the world were these kids talking about? _Who are they? _Hazel sighed. "He's mortal. He doesn't get it." Suddenly, out of the blue, a white diamond popped out of the ground at her feet. I thought it was and illusion, and I reached out to make sure, but Hazel swatted my hand away and said,"Uh, uh, uh! Don't touch it or you could die!" She then picked it up and tossed it toward the ceiling. It disappeared halfway there. All of us except our visitors and Espo just stood and stared.

Espo laughed. "Hey, Tori, look at this!" I glanced at her and realized she was practically rolling on the floor. Annabeth asked,"Parent?" Espo replied,"Yours." Annabeth approached Tori, who had recovered from her laughing fit enough to stand up, though she was still giggling. They walked off together toward the break room like BFF's, but as far as I knew, they had never met each other. Something was definetely off with these kids. Something about them seemed... _supernatural_. I turned back to everyone else. Espo and Nico started walking toward the wall. Every person in the precinct had their eyes on the pair. The two were approaching a specifically shady wall, where the sunlight seemed to not want to go anywhere near that one wall. What on earth were they doing? Nico grasped Espo's coat sleeve and then the impossible happened. They tuned in to shadows and walked into the wall and disappeared.

No one moved except the group of teenage kids. "Well, now what?" Hazel asked. "We switch it around. _We_ interrogate _them_," the Chinese-Canadian guy replied. He had _Frank_ stitched onto his _Polympus _polo shirt pocket. As far as I knew (and I know a lot) there were no polo companies with that name. His words got everyone moving. Suddenly, alarms were blaring, people were shouting, Gates was yelling orders, and police officers were dashing for the elevator. Everyone was putting their energy into looking for Javier Esposito, the NYPD detective that had disappeared into thin air.

Ryan

I was so scared of Javi when I watched him vanish. I could tell he was a part of something bigger, something...incredible and impossible. I had thought I knew my best friend. I had met his mother and sisters, but not his father. Javi's mom said that his dad had left when he was born, and his sisters, all younger but one, had been born to a different father who had died. Javi's big sister had been born to the same father as him, but since she had only been a year old when she left. Despite knowing all this and more, Javi became a complete stranger as soon as he and that kid had disappeared into the wall.

I was one of the officers dashing to the wall they had disappeared into. I wanted to find all the evidence I could to figure out where he had gone. As I scanned the wall, it hit me: everything I needed was right here. The teenagers that Javi seemed to know very well were the key to finding him.

I told all this to Captain Gates and pretty soon, all of the kids were in separate cells looking really bored. They were doing really weird things to entertain themselves, things that should have been impossible: the kid with the sea green eyes-Percy, I think-was absentmindedly twirling his finger around, in the process making a small tornado out of water; Hazel's cell had gems popping out of the ground while she tossed them to the ceiling and they disappeared; and Piper had somehow gotten the golden suitcase from Hazel and was now talking to him, and the suitcase seemed to be making noises back to her.

I heard bits and pieces of conversation as we lined the kids up to interrogate them. It seemed to be about different things: someone named Leo, a place called Camp Half-Blood (I'm pretty sure only I heard that) Capture the Flag, weapons, and a whole bunch of other stuff, the weirdest thing being them talking about the Greek gods. Even to the extent of them being real. I shook my head and headed for the interrogation room. Beckett was already there. I pickedup my clipboard with Javi's files on it, and went to stand next to her. The first teen was brought in: a big, burly girl with long brown hair and brown eyes that glittered. Beckett and I glanced at each other, a silent agreement in our eyes_. Come down like a hurricane. Don't let these kids hold back one single piece of information we can use. _


	3. A Not-So-Pleasant Interrogation

**Hello, readers! Updates are probably going to be scarce until I finish The Fire Within, but I felt so bad for not updating for so long. For those of you who didn't get it last chapter, Tory is a daughter of Athena. THIS IS AN AU! I'm so sorry for not just saying that before, but it didn't occur to make it an AU until I read one. Sorry again!**

**Enough rambling on my part. Read on and PLEASE REVIEW!**

CH 2

Hazel

Well, this is just great. Nico and Javier took off and left us here to deal with these clueless mortals, and now they've put us in jail cells. To make things worse, we don't have any way to contact Chiron. I'd say it can't get any worse, but I've learned it can, no matter how horrible your situation is.

The detectives lined us up outside the interrogation room. They usually keep people separated, but Clarisse threatened to rip a hole in the wall if they didn't put us all together. Apparently the officers didn't like holes, because they were very quick to get us outside the interrogation room.

I was first in line, so I had to go quickly, about a minute after they lined us up. Just as I was about to enter, Frank squeezed my arm gently and whispered,"Good luck." I gave him a weary smile and slipped through the door, a detective behind me. He had brown hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a suit that you might see in a business interview. "Sit down, please," a woman's crisp voice rang out behind me. I turned my attention to her, and recognized her as the one who had pointed a gun at Javi during our conversation about Leo. Standing next to her was a man with darkish brown hair, blue-gray eyes and playful face features. The woman was pretty enough to be a daughter of Venus, but if she was a demigod, I had never heard of her. Her brown eyes gleamed with caution and a little anger, her beautiful features a mask of seriousness. She opened a file on the desk, and said,"Since you and your friends are kids, we don't have files on you. So you need to tell us your name, age, and parents." Uh-oh. How was I going to tell her my dad was Pluto? Then again, she already knew about my power, which I had accidentally revealed in the lobby when I had gotten too nervous. I decided I wasn't giving any information until I knew who she was.

I decided to do what Clarisse would do, and take it head on. Maybe I could get more information out of her as to her connections with Javier, and if possible, Camp Half-Blood. "Lady, you have the nerve to stick us in jail cells like criminals, make me come in here and tell you about my personal lives, when I don't even know your name?!" The woman sighed and grumbled,"Point taken. I'm Detective Beckett, and that's Detective Ryan," she pointed to the man who had come in behind me,"And that's Mr. Castle." The man standing next to her nodded at me. "We work with the New York Police Department. Detective Javier Esposito disappeared with one of your comrades, and we need to know what's going on."

Annabeth

After we lined up outside the interrogation room, Hazel had to go in for her interview, since she was first in line. I was behind Frank, third in line. I turned to talk to Percy who was behind me, and Piper, who was behind him. "So how do we get out of here?" Percy grumbled. Jason and Clarisse slid forward from their places behind Piper to get in on our conversation. "Well," Piper mused,"We've lost our quick way out. Nico and Espo must be playing pinochle with Chiron and Mr. D by now. I could try talking us out…" She shook her head. I leaned against the wall, thinking hard. "Annabeth? Any ideas?" Jason asked. "I'm working on it," I grumbled.

Suddenly I remembered something. "Guys, where's Festus?" Piper groaned. "Some police officers took him away when they lined us up. I still have no idea why they let us out. In most cases, wouldn't they keep us locked up and handcuffed until they were ready for us?" She made a good point, and I had been wondering the same thing. My theory was that they were seeing if they could trust us. If we proved we were trustworthy, they would work with us. Possible- actually probable. I came to a conclusion. When I went in for my interrogation, I would propose the idea, even though the detectives were probably thinking the same thing.

Frank was called in as Hazel came out of interrogation, her golden eyes blazing. "I can't believe… oh, the nerve of that woman! Just because she's a police officer doesn't mean she can treat me like that!" Frank and I exchanged a worried glance as an officer stuck his head out of the small room. "Hey, whoever's next in line needs to come in here!" His blue eyes glittered with uneasiness as he looked Frank over. The son of Mars entered the tiny room and the door swung shut.

I turned my attention back to the hallway as Tory turned the corner. Before Nico and Javi had left, Tory and I had gone to the break room to do a little catching up. When Javi had said she was a daughter of Athena, I remembered her from her visits to Camp Half-Blood. Now she walked toward me, a friendly smile on her lips. Her brown eyes gleamed playfully as she called,"Long time no see!" "It's been an hour, Tory," I laughed. "I know, but compared to the Labyrinth, that's forever!" Tory winked, and that brought me back to her eyes. Tory had once told me that she had gotten tired of people asking if she was blind, so she had gotten some contacts and enchanted them to be perfectly see through, like fake glasses, and brown. She had also dyed her hair dark brown, to go with her eyes. Sometimes, I swear, she could be a daughter of Aphrodite.

"I need to take my contacts out before my interrogation," Tory said, coming to a stop in front of me. "Wait, you're being interviewed? I thought you worked here!" I cried. Tory sighed,"Yeah, but they remembered how we left before Javi disappeared. Why did he do that in front of everybody anyway? What an idiot!" I snickered, but straightened up. Javi wasn't an idiot and I knew it. I opened my mouth to reply, but before I could, the door to the interrogation and Frank walked out, his dark eyes crackling with anger. The blue-eyed mortal came out behind him. He gestured to me, saying, "Ms. Chase, please come in." Tory and I glanced uneasily at each other, but I followed the man into the room.

Tory

Annabeth followed Ryan into the interrogation room, the door closing. The way Hazel and Frank came out of the room… well, let's just say I was curious, in the least. I had to find out what Beckett was saying to the demigods. So what if I'm a half-blood? I still work here, and I have a right to know what's going on, I thought. I slipped past the rest of the kids, and came to a halt in front of a door next to the interrogation room. I opened it quietly and peeked in. Castle, Captain Gates, and two other officers stood in the small room, taking notes as they listened to the conversation. I pushed the door further open, and Gates and looked up at me. The captain glared at me. "Tory, go back to the line." Defiantly I shook my head. "Sir, let her stay. She might have some insight that we could use," Castle piped up from behind Gates. She eyed him, then nodded. I met Castle's eyes, sending a silent thank you. I slid up next to him and tuned in on the conversation.

Annabeth was sitting opposite from Beckett, her hands cuffed. Her gray eyes gleamed with caution. That made sense, as she was probably thinking about how mad Hazel and Frank had been when they came out. Beckett, her face a mask of desperation and anger, asked,"Ms. Chase, I do have a file on you and your friends Piper and Percy. Yours says that you attend school here in New York City?" Annabeth nodded curtly. Beckett glanced down again. "Have you ever come in contact while you were in the city? In a cafe, or walking home, or here in the precinct?" Again Annabeth nodded. Hesitantly, Beckett asked,"Have you seen him do that trick before?" Annabeth's head bobbed up and down as she replied,"Yes, but it's not a trick. It's called shadow travel. He can melt into the shadows and reappear somewhere else." Next to me Castle stiffened. "So these people have cracked teleportation?! Holy cow!" he whispered excitedly. I had to stifle a laugh as he bounced up and down on his toes like a little kid with a lollipop.

Beckett's face was contorted in disbelief. If I were her, I wouldn't believe Annabeth, either. Before the detective could reply, Annabeth said,"I want to make a proposal. If you help us against a threat we're facing, we'll show where Javi is, and-" "So you do know where he is! And you know him!" Beckett exclaimed. "That's all the proof I need." Annabeth banged her fists on the table. Detective, if you aren't going to help us, you're not going to see Javi for a long time. The reason we came was for his help! Now, if you will be so kind as to shut up and listen, I can tell you the rest of my plan."

Beckett was simmering with anger at Annabeth's tone, but she gave a stiff nod. "Good. I'm happy to see you'll cooperate. Now, I think we should work out what we're going to do with Chiron, so let's go outside." Beckett rolled her eyes, but relented. She stood up and unlocked Annabeth's cuffs. "Detective Ryan, If you would be so kind as to ready a few squad cars, we're going to pay a visit to Camp Half-Blood."

The demigods, including myself, as well as the detectives and Mr. Castle headed outside. Piper, who was pulling Festus the suitcase, pushed a few buttons and the bronze dragon sprang to life. The detectives leaped back, their guns in their hands. Piper cried,"Wait! He's not going to hurt you!" Her charmspeak relaxed them, and she coaxed them into putting their guns away. The demigods, excluding me (I was riding with the detectives) bunched onto Festus, and Piper called,"Get in your car and follow us, detectives!" Her charmspeak worked like a.. well, charm. The three hopped into their car and Festus took off, the police cruiser wailing along behind us as we headed to Long Island.

**What I'm probably going to do is alternate in between chapters the POV's of the detectives and the demigods. So for example, last chapter, I did the detectives' view, so for this chapter, I did the demigods.  
****The reason Beckett knew Piper was because of her dad, but I'm writing it so the detectives don't know much more about Frank than his name, and that he lived in Canada. Of course they didn't know about Hazel because she lived in the 1940's. I'm writing this as best as I can figure. If anything is off, forgive me and please feel free to correct me.  
****Thank you for reading and review please!  
****P.S. Did anyone who's reading this watch the Lab Rats/Mighty Med crossover last night? **


	4. Detectives and Demigods

**Hello, friends! I've decided to update every other week, so I don't have to keep you waiting. I will update The Fire Within every other week too, so I will be posting every week to try and make up for any chapters I miss when school starts. Thanks for all the great reviews! **

_Ch 3_

Ryan

The cruisers followed the giant bronze dragon that had sprang out from a suit case. Beckett's reaction was pretty funny, despite the seriousness of the situation. Piper had pressed a few buttons and what had been a small carrying case was now a fully function, 3 story tall magical bronze dragon named Happy. Well, actually it was Festus, but I don't speak Latin. When the mechanical wonder had taken full form, my jaw dropped and I began to tremble in wonder. But that had been nothing compared to Beckett. She had let out a piercing shriek and leaped behind a cruiser parked on the curb. Peeking around the cruiser, trembling, with gun drawn and aimed, the tough detective had to be convinced out by Castle, who of course thought a magic flying killing machine was incredibly cool.

All of the teenage demigods had climbed aboard Festus, squeezing on tightly for lack of room. They had had so much trouble fitting that eventually Percy had let out a piercing whistle, and moments later, a black shape came spiraling out of the sky, landing on the sidewalk with a _whump. _Standing in front of me was a gorgeous jet-black pegasus with coal-like eyes. The horse nickered and Percy chuckled. "Yeah, we're having trouble fitting on. Is Pork Pie coming?" He asked. The pegasus snorted and Percy looked up. He smirked and said,"Why didn't he just come with you?" The pegasus whinnied and Percy rolled his eyes. All of the non-demigods were looking on with confusion and Tory, who had been standing beside me, arms crossed and a smirk on her face muttered to me,"He's a son of Poseidon, so he can talk to equine and sea creatures." I nodded getting it, as another winged horse, this one a light brown color, touched down on the sidewalk. The New Yorkers walking past the precinct were giving us weird looks, but apparently decided it was nutty police business and continued on their way.

Annabeth ended up on the brown pegasus, and we left the precinct. We swerved through the streets of the Bronx, going down through Harlem and headed for Long Island on the the Queensboro Bridge, because for some reason, the demigods seemed to want to check on the Empire State Building. We passed through Queens and The dragon showed no signs of stopping as we left the city. We continued all the way to Montauk and out to Long Island Sound. We drove down a dirt road that led up to a large hill, then stopped at the base. I looked up to the top of the hill. where an large pine tree sat on the crest, with a large purple lump beneath it. The demigods flew out over the giant mound, and before my eyes, the lump began to move. Beckett squeaked in disbelief as the thing lumbered down the hill a bit, and catching a glimpse of it, I saw the creature was another dragon, but alive. Tory jumped out of the car and dashed up the hill as the dragon turned around and headed to the pine tree.

Castle squealed like a little kid, and begged,"Can we follow her please please please please please?" Beckett and I exchanged cautious glances and Beckett replied,"Sure, why not?" I parked the car where we were stopped and turned off the ignition. We all got out and trekked out to the base of the hill. Still in our work clothes, Beckett and I were careful not to trip on anything, but Castle was falling every ten steps.

Noticing the pine tree had a gold colored sheep wool hanging in it's branches, we approached the top and a small path that wound its way up the mound of grass led us to Tory. She was already at the top, and seemed to be talking to the dragon, though not as large as Festus. Castle wheezed and gasped for breath after his unfortunate falls every five seconds, but luckily we had gotten to the top of the hill. A large smile spread across Tory's face and she led us to a large entrance that was made of ancient Greek style pillars and a large, fancily decorated stone block that said 'Camp Half-Blood' in large Greek style letters. Grinning, Tory gestured us to step through the entrance. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

Beckett

I couldn't believe my eyes as I looked down at Camp Half-Blood. "This... this is incredible," I whispered in awe. I was vaguely aware of Tory saying something like,"I, Tory Ellis, daughter of Athena, allow these mortals to pass through the magical borders." She also said something about how we would be respectful, neat, considerate, blah, blah, blah. I was too busy taking in the beautiful, bustling valley.

There were an assortment of ancient Greek buildings, a cluster of other structures that looked nothing alike, a big blue mansion, and a giant climbing wall that looked like it was on fire. Making a mental note to check that out, I turned my attention to the more natural looking stuff. A forest stretched off to the northwest, and a lake sat next to the mismatched group of buildings. Strawberry fields filled with red fruit were south of the woods, and a golden beach overlooking Long Island Sound was on the far north of the valley.

Castle squealed and ran past the entrance onto a path that wound down to the camp. Tory headed down after him. Ryan and I hesitated for a moment but followed them cautiously.

I really couldn't believe that all the strange people staring at us as we passed were children of _gods. _It seemed so impossible and bizarre. We eventually came to a stop as we approached the big blue house I had seen at the top of the hill. Tory led us to the door, and it opened with a _creak. _I looked into the house and saw a large living room with cozy couches, a large fire place, and a stuffed leopard head mounted on the wall. Tory slipped inside, and we followed her as she led us to another room. A large Ping-Pong table occupied most of the space. A small, pudgy man with curly black hair sat at the head of the table, and a thin man with a small beard in a wheelchair sat next to him. The table had bags of Cheez Whiz and cans of Diet Coke. Seated around the table was a group of kids, including every one of the demigods the had accompanied us here. The assortment included a blond boy with a bow slung over his shoulder, a girl with long, brown hair, a curly haired boy of about nineteen, and a pair of brunette boys with mischievous grins. A boy with unkempt, curly black hair in casts on one arm and leg, was seated in wheelchair next to Jason and a pretty girl with caramel hair dressed in a white Greek dress. All of the kids, except for the girl in the dress, Hazel, and Frank, wore orange t-shirts and shorts or jeans.

Everyone looked at us and all conversation ceased as we entered the room. All eyes were trained on Tory. "Well, I see we have visitors," the man with the beard and wheelchair said. "I see you were right, Javier." My head snapped up when I heard that name, and Tory said,"Is he here, Chiron? We'd like to speak with him..." The man in the wheelchair, Chiron, chuckled and answered,"Yes, he's here." A movement in another room off to the side distracted me, and Javier poked his head through the doorway."Nico's here!" he said cheerfully, but faltered when he saw me and Ryan glaring at him. Sure enough, Nico walked through the doorway and took a seat in an empty chair. Meanwhile, Javi was nervously heading to a corner of the room, on that seemed darker than the rest. Ryan and I advanced on him, and Javi glared at us. Suddenly, just like in the precinct, he dematerialized and was gone.

Castle

I was kinda getting tired of Espo disappearing into thin air. Beckett and Ryan were too. It was a really awesome power, but not one you want him to have when you're trying to talk to him and he doesn't want to. So when he teleported again, I watched as they charged out of the room, Tory and I following suit. Chiron was yelling something at us, but I didn't care, and we kept running. We burst out onto the front lawn, and to my shock and delight, Javi was right there, leaning against a stray tree. He didn't look too happy. Beckett was on him in an instant, Ryan right behind her.

"Why didn't you tell us who you were? Who you _are?" _Beckett's voice was furious, but Javi rolled his eyes. "Trust me, this is not a world you want to live in, especially being mortal," he grumbled. "Mortal? What's that supposed to mean?" my wife hissed. Javi groaned and dissolved, reappearing under another tree, much to Beckett's annoyance. Ryan backed away and stood beside me and Tory, watching the exchange. Beckett charged at Javi, who sighed dramatically. Look, Beckett, if we're going to keep doing this, then I'm leaving." I felt it was time to interfere and cried,"No! We won't attack you anymore. Just let us talk to you!"

All four of my friends looked at me, surprised by my outburst. "Fine, I'll stay. But if any of you tries anything, you guys _will_ be answering to my skeleton army," Javi grumbled. "Wait, _skeleton army? _No one said anything about that! And since when did you lead and army of bones?!" cried Ryan. Javi shifted uncomfortably. I cleared my throat. "Okay, well, first question: Who are you, Javi? And I don't want some cover story or half of the truth. I want all of it."

Javier nodded. He sighed and said,"I'm a son of Hades. My mother was Hispanic, and I grew up here- well, here in NYC. I came to Camp Half-Blood for the summer, and when it got too dangerous for me to lice in the city. Nico is my half-brother, and Hazel is my half-sister. I'm very familiar with the underworld, having visited my father a lot. I've been training in combat since I was... 5 years old. I joined the military because I needed to keep and eye on the demigods that were working for Kronos, and the monsters. I had packs of hellhounds tracking me for months. Shadow traveling was quite helpful. I came to work here for the same reason I joined the army. You'd be surprised how many of the criminals we've taken down are criminals. Kelly Neiman, for example. She was a daughter of Aphrodite. Really smart, though. She was a year round camper. So was Jerry Tyson. Son of Athena. He was one of my closest friends growing up. I was shocked when I found out what he was up to. He and Neiman worked together because of their relationship as demigods."

Wait- he knew those guys? and had been friends with them?! These thoughts confirmed what I already knew- Javier Esposito was a complete stranger. But I had another question. "Next question: what is shadow traveling?" Javi looked a little miffed that I had moved on so quickly, but he answered me. "Shadow traveling is a skill of a children of Hades. We can manipulate the shadows to take us wherever we want, but it works better and takes less energy when two of his kids work together. It's really tiring, and Nico almost turned into a ghost once. But I've had years of practice, so it's almost like walking for me."

_So he could basically teleport wherever it was dark?! That is so awesome!_ I thought. But it could have some downsides. With a chill, I realized that if Javi ever convicted a crime, we'd never catch him. I glanced at my fellow officers. Javier Esposito was incredible, his powers were awesome, but while we were here, we'd have to watch out. Because if we got on his bad side, he'd become extremely dangerous.

**So, the detectives have discovered Camp Half-Blood! I made up a lot of Esposito's explanations, and I don;t know the definition of shadow traveling exactly, but hey, this is an AU. **

**Okay, trivia question: if Castle were a demigod, who would be his his godly parent?**

**If I can get to 15 reviews, maybe I'll post a chapter next week instead of waiting another two...**

**Review? Please?**


	5. Meeting the Fury

**Hello, peoples! This will be my last update before school starts, and then chapters will be few and far in between. Sorry, but I will have so much to do that chapters might have a few weeks in between. But don't let me ruin it! If I start posting chapters that are not good enough for you, let me know! Anyway, enjoy!**

_CH. 4_

Percy

The meeting was pretty interesting. Silence filled the room after the mortal detectives ran out. Suddenly everyone burst into noise. It didn't take long for the chatter to turn into chaos. As Will Solace nocked a zipline arrow, someone tackled him from behind, Clarisse got into a shouting match with Travis and Connor Stoll, and of course there was Nico. The poor guy was being bombarded with questions, comments, and insults. Miranda Gardener and Lou Ellen Carson were the angriest. "What were you thinking, Nico?! Why did you go to the precinct?" Miranda yelled. Nico replied,"I went straight to the source. You can't-" "You idiot! You revealed the existence of demigods and the Olympians to the mortal world! Nice going, di Angelo!" Lou Ellen added.

"ENOUGH!" Chiron's voice thundered throughout the room. No one had ever heard him speak that way, so the room instantly quieted. "Lou Ellen, Miranda, the way you were speaking to Nico is unacceptable. Apologize immediately." The girls mumbled their apologies, though I could tell they weren't genuine. "Oh, dear. More squbbling. How terribly fun," sighed Mr. D, who for the most part had been centaur obviously wasn't pleased. "Now, Nico, they do have a point. YOu can't just go rushing off without even informing-" "It wasn't just him! More than half of the people here went with him!" someone yelled. The room erupted in pandemonium again, but this time the counselors who had gone to the precinct were being battered. Now, I know demigods are supposed to be brave, but I honestly just panicked. It was such a stupid thing to get upset over, looking back on it, but I ran out of the room. In the turmoil, no one noticed, not even Annabeth, who was screaming at Pollux, the counselor for the Dionysus cabin. I fled the house and burst out onto the porch, and I found the detectives and Javier in a shouting match. It was already out of hand, from the curse words they were using, so I closed my eyes and concentrated. I extended my will to the creek, and a roar filled my ears as I opened my eyes and watched the silver ribbon of water hurtling toward me.

The detectives were still engaged in their argument, but Javier looked up at me from the shadow of a tree, Detective Beckett looming over him. I glanced towrad the airborne creek, and his eyes widened. He dissolved and reappeared next to me just as I dumped half of the creek on the mortals. "Dang! I missed you! HOw could that have happened?" I said sarcastically, and Javier rolled his eyes. His smirk disappeared as the detectives turned toward him and I, their eyes blazing with fury, screaming bloody murder. "Aren't you guys supposed to prevent that?" I said. Javier chuckled. I grabbed his arm and we began to dissolve. We were gone as the mortals pounded up the steps.

We reappeared in the Hades cabin. I looked around at the obsidian walls, admiring the similarities to the god of the Underworld's palace. "Nice place you got here," I commented. Javier smiled. "Yeah. This is actually the first time I've seen it since it was built. Once Gaea decided to stop snoring, she sent a whole bunch of monstrs after me. I had a lot of really close calls." "Didn't matter in the end," I said. His expression darkened. "You know, I really liked my job. I hope I can get it back now that they know what I am. If they try and lock me up, Celestial bronze and clever talk won't get me out." I realized I had never seen his weapon. "Hey, Javi, what is your weapon?" I asked. He smiled darkly and pulled a gun from his jacket. It looked like a standard pistol to me. Then he cocked it and placed a finger in a small groove. The small gun elongated into a rifle. "Cool!" I exclaimed. Javi smirked. "THis baby can turn into any gun I want. Detects my thoughts and emotions to change it to what I need or want. It also doesn't have to reload. The bullets are Celestial bronze coated in steel, so I can use it while I'm working. Well, I used to use it while I was working. It can turn into a ring that automatically returns to my finger, like Riptide."

"Dude, that's incredible!" I exclaimed. "You have, like, the ultimate artillery on your finger!" Javier's smile grew wider as he laughed. "Well, I prefer to keep it as a pistol for easy access. To turn it into a ring, I place the barrel on my index finger, like this." He touched the barrel to the tip of said finger, and it shrank into a gleaming bronze ring with a small silver gun as the little centerpiece thing. "It's Celestial bronze and steel," Javier informed me. He took the ring off, and it changed into a pistol again.

I shook my head in amazement. Javier was armed to the core. Shadow travel, A weapon that could wound and kill mortals, demigods, and monsters, unbelievable fighting skills- at that very moment, I was incredibly glad Javi was a demigod. With a friend like that, we would be safe for the rest of out lives.

I was about to find out how so very wrong I was.

Frank

The meeting was pandemonium. I saw Percy leave, and I called out to him, but he either hadn't heard me or he was ignoring me. The latter didn't seem likely, and the room was too noisy to even hear myself think. Hazel, who was standing beside me, yelled something, but I couldn't hear. She took my hand and led me to the door, where we bolted. We only relaxed once we got to the porch. Then we saw the detectives.

They were all soaking wet, shivering, and infuriated. Eyes blazing, Detective Beckett stormed up to us and yelled,"Where's Percy Jackson?" I cowered a bit under her furious stare. "Uh, I dunno," I said nervously. Hazel glared at Beckett and demanded,"Lady, listen to me. You are not the boss here. You are a guest, and a mortal at that. You have no right to scream in anyone's face. Now, why in the name of Mars do you want Percy Jackson?" Beckett was breathing hard. The two behind her, Detective Ryan and Mr. Castle, glared daggers at me, as if I was the one who had angered them. They all yelled simultaneously,"HE DID THIS TO US!" I had to stifle a laugh as the mortals tried to wring out their clothes. "And why would we seek him out for you if you intend to harm him?" I asked. Whoa. Total Annabeth moment. I _never _talked like that.

Castle stepped forward. "Miss- uh, what's your last name, Hazel?" "Levesque," Hazel answered in a hard voice. "Miss Levesque, we have been informed that Percy and Javier are involved with a murder." Beckett and Ryan gave him disbelieving looks. Castle shrugged. "What? I got a text telling us to come to the precinct when we got here. I answered, and Gates called me. If you'd bothered to check your phones before they were soaked and ruined, you'd have known too." Beckett and Ryan looked sheepishly at one another. "I had my phone on silent," the female detective admitted. "Me, too," Ryan mumbled.

Castle cleared his throat and turned to us. "Anyway, we have to find Esposito and Mr. Jackson and get to the precinct, _stat."_ Beckett switched into business mode. "So, kids, we need to find those two. We need your help," she said briskly. I glanced at Hazel. What would these two do to the two demigods? "Fine, we'll help. But you have to swear on the river Styx not to hurt them," I replied for both of us. "What in the world is the river Styx?" Ryan asked. Castle laughed,"Dude, the Styx is a river in the Underworld. Didn't you learn Greek mythology?" Ryan blushed. "Of couse I did. But I meant why do we have to promise on the river StYx?" "IT's a sacred oath," I replied. "If you break the promise, well, let's not get into it. But I'd keep my promise if I were you."

My eyes flickered from Beckett to Hazel. My girlfriend's jaw was clenched, her eyes hard. It was obvious she didn't trust these mortals, and she was probably right. They could harm Percy and Javier. But the two demigods were involved in something bigger, and if we didn't help the detectives, we'd never find out what it was.

Suddenly, the door to the Big House burst open and the demigods spilled onto the porch. Jason and PIper ran over to us. "Oh, boy. What's going on?" Hazel sighed. "Mr. D's on a rampage. You might want to-" The door slammed against the wall as an enormous leopard leaped out onto the porch. Mr. D followed, strooling contently up to the leopard, but purple fire flickered in his eyes. "-run." Piper grabbed his hand and dragged him away, eventually letting go as Hazel and I followed and Jason regained his balance enough to run. The mortals shot along behind us, scared of Mr. D inflicting some godly curse on them.

I glanced back at the Big House and the scene I saw rattled me so much I stumbled, almost falling. Mr. D was laughing hysterically as grape vined grew around the leopard, strangling it. The beast let out enraged roar, but Mr. D just laughed harder as the vines tightened. He began to scream, short bursts of pure madness. A crazy light danced in his eyes, and he waved his hand, a glass of wine appearing in his hand. The god poured it over his head screaming and laughing at the same time. I finally fell to the ground, but I immediately sat up, unable to tear my eyes away from the terrifying sight. The leopard finally fell still, its head lolling limply to one side as the body glowed in a purple light. Suddenly, it jerked. It was once again fully alive, but Mr. D just began strangling the poor creature again... and I realized it was Seymour, the leopard head from the living room in the Big House. Seymour let out a wail as he once again began to die.

I suddenly felt a tug on my arm. "Frank, come on!" Hazel hissed through gritted teeth. I jumped to my feet and started running. I couldn't help glancing back, and Mr D's intense, wild gaze boring into me. I suddenly had an incredible urge to stop, to let my life and friends go, and give myself up to the madness Mr. D was feeling... and I fell again. Snapping out of the trance, I got up. I ran faster than I had ever run before. I was terrified. For me, for my friends, the mortals, even for Mr. D... If The god if madness himself could be driven insane, then us demigods didn't stand a chance.

Unknown POV

_Sir, the potion has taken over. _The smooth female voice matched her appearance, the woman was beautiful. Her white sleeveless gown fell to her feet, just short enough to show the tips of soft golden slippers. Her dark, flawless hair was curled to perfection, pinned up with a gold pin. Her eyes shifted colors, never a single shade.

"Excellent work, Alpha." A rough, angry voice like broken glass pierced the air. "Now that our plan is in motion, the Olympians' personalities will be completely reversed, and no one will be able to stop us. The world will be ours!"

**So, how was that? I will try to post as often as I can, but things will be a little crazy from now on, since school is starting for me on Monday. I hope you had a good summer!**

**Guess who the beautiful woman is and you get cookies next chapter!**

**Review?**


End file.
